


Spidercest

by NidoranDuran



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clone Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: It’s awkward meeting your clone when your close is a cute girl version of you, and Peter has no idea what to say to Jessica now that things have calmed down, except for the one big, really guilty thing about fucking your clone he wants to pretend he’s better than. He’s not. Commission for sims2472





	Spidercest

Everything about sitting across from Jessica on the bed made Peter nervous. How could it not? The idea of actually sitting in front of his female clone and even really knowing her had a female clone in the first place had consistently made for some of the most awkward realizations he'd ever been in for, and as he sat there looking at Jessica he could tell there was something similar going on there too. He didn't blame her; this was a mess. Kind of par for the course in the life of Peter Parker, but he wasn't too happy to see that Jessica had inherited all of that awkwardness in her own life.

Conversation kept weaving in and out of awkward silence and unfortunate small talk. There was something here that just felt strained, and neither wanted to say it out loud, sitting there and trying to think about how to handle this and what to say. Jessica brushed some hair out of her face and leaned back a bit. "This bed feels... Nice to sit in again." What was she doing? This wasn't going to make this any less awkward. "Er, because of the--you know, same memories and all that."

"Yeah," Peter said, nodding in agreement like there was something of note there to actually be said. "So is it--is everything the same?" he asked. "Like, do you have the exact same thoughts as me, too?"

"Well I think right now we can both agree this is really awkward," Jessica said with a shrug. "But yeah, pretty much. I mean, anything we've lived since the sample that was taken from you would make us a little different, but I know everything that happened up before then and we don't seem that far apart, so I guess not. We're the same person, I guess." She looked off nervously to the side again. "Which means that I know what you're thinking right now."

"What am I thinking?" Peter had never wanted someone to be so wrong before in his life. He shouldn't have even asked, but the thin hope she was going to be off the mark and that he could maybe salvage some measure of decency from this whole thing formed the only chance to be saved from this awkwardness. His fingers nervously fidgeted with his pockets a bit.

"You're wondering if it's fucked up that you think your female clone is hot," Jessica replied, cheeks burning up a little bit. "And if the fact we're the same person means that you have a girl in your room who is into all the same sorts of things you might be." Her fingers curl up tighter against the bed sheets, nervousness overwhelming her a little bit. "And uh... Yeah. Yeah to both of those questions."

Peter gave a slow nod and a deep breath, trying to think clearly and rationally about what he was doing before he snapped forward very suddenly, Jessica meeting him in the middle as she rode the exact same impulse and the exact same timing, the two meeting with a feverish and frustrated kiss, loaded with almost too much passion given how moments earlier they had been locked in the deeply awkward struggle of trying to look each other in the eye straight, but as tensions boiled over all the awkwardness began to leave them, replaced only with a sense of burning and excitement for the prospects rising up so hotly from within.

It happened so fast, but neither needed any coaching or asking. It was immediate and agreed upon, as Jessica had within her mind a knowledge of all Peter's fantasies, every curiosity, every wonder, every Google search and jerk-off session he'd had before her creation, and Peter's tastes hadn't changed too much since then. They could move with an understanding for the other that most people never got to have with a partner, which kept them both ready for this, confident in their abilities and in each other. There wasn't a second to waste or squander, and neither needed anything but the certainty this was happening.

Jessica's hands went up in the air as Peter made a move for her top, tugging it off and leaving her in her bra, moaning in excitement as she reached for his shirt next and tugged it off, pressing in tight and moaning into his lips, "I want you to hang for me." She bit her lip, watching the excitement breaking across Peter's face as she dove right for the big one, the fantasy that Peter had gone through so many times before, his likely favorite. One that had starred pretty much every attractive girl at school one time or another, and which he was all too happy to oblige, pulling quickly off of Jessica and leaping up to the wall.

Peter couldn't believe his luck, moving feverishly into position as Jessica rose off the bed and stood underneath him, smiling up at him. This was too good to be true, the kind of insane fantasy that really should have been relegated to only his imagination, and yet it was all so very, very real. He shot a web over toward his mask, pulling it on and leaving the rest of his costume off as he then began to lower himself from the ceiling, dangling on a web and smirking as he came down to eye level with Jessica.

"You saved me," she said, not even pretending to act as she shot some playful teasing toward him before she reached for his mask. She happily pulled it downward, revealing his mouth and moving forward to kiss him as he hung from the ceiling. To be on the other side of these fantasies would be an experience, but one Jessica was ready to embrace, accepting who and what she was and ready to just roll with it, to give in and to have this kind of fun. If nothing else, she could get off a few times and get closer to something she felt like she needed a little bit of closure with.

The kiss didn't last too long, as Peter lowered himself further down, legs gripping his web tightly as he let go of it and brought his hands toward Jessica's pants, starting to do away with them completely. Jessica did the same with his, opening them and tugging them upward as they tried to get at each other, intent on using the power of Peter's webbing for some upside-down sixty-nine, something twisted and which felt like a gross misuse of his powers, but the excitement raging through them was far too great for either to care as they grabbed hold of each other firmly.

Seeing Peter's well endowed cock before her gave Jessica far less pause than it should have given the circumstances, as she seized tight old of him and leaned forward, licking the shaft up and down. Even if she wasn't the one hanging, the thrill of being involved in bringing this fantasy to life at all was worth the price of entry as she began to adore his shaft, moaning in delight at the warmth she felt. Peter's dick was exactly what she was craving in the heat of the moment, big and impressive and ready to give her experiences and sensations she ached for. "Such a big, big hero," she moaned, teasing him a little more for good measure.

Peter smirked as he buried his head between her legs in turn, groaning into her pussy as this fantasy was brought into reality through the most insane but also most satisfying of ways. He welcomed it for what it was, ready to embrace the shameless insanity of the spontaneous rush of pleasure he felt. He hadn't wanted to be the one to suggest clone sex, but one Jessica put it on the table he sprang happily into action and now, as he felt her mouth hard at work on his cock, he was more than happy to agree that this was a great idea, one he gave eagerly into as he began to lick at her pussy, hands grabbing her ass and pulling her in tightly for what was to come, for the excitement he was ready to be overwhelmed by.

The tongue ignited more little pulses of delight and sensation within Jessica, the sorts of pushes that had her wanting him more and more. If nothing else, the certainty that Peter was willing to give back to her and not let her do all the hard work in this fantasy was a potent and soothing one, and with his tongue hard at work in eating her out. Jessica knew Peter wouldn't passively lie by and let her do all the hard work of indulging in his fantasies in exchange for no attention, but she also had no idea how good he'd actually be at licking her. Steady, broad caresses of his tongue along her mound helped assuage those worries, keeping her vocal and eager as she shoved forward without hesitation and sucked him down into her mouth, getting to work at his cock and proud to do it.

Her mouth wrapped tight around the shaft as she pushed forward, moving with a bold and clear sense of purpose, tongue ready to slither about within the firm seal her lips firmed to keep it in there. This was really not something she had any basis for, especially since she'd only ever been on the other end of this fantasy before, but as she grabbed his base and his thigh, she felt ready to figure it out, to puzzle through all the things happening and get her shit together as best she could, no matter what it took. Steady back and forth motions helped her take his cock in, providing her a grip as she eased forward and let instinct carry her.

Back and forth her head rocked, hand gripping his shaft to meet in broader, quicker strokes, ones that worked her hand along her spit and guiding it down his shaft, leaving it all wetter and easier to handle, more ready for her hands to work in turn. It was a nice cycle, a steady build up through more as Jessica handled his cock with confidence. She wasn't going to let anything stop her now from giving Peter what he wanted and indulging in the most delightfully twisted of fantasies with him.

Fingers pushed into her as Peter relished in his position of eating her out while he hung upside-down, easing digits in and out of her while his tongue licked up along her slit and laid kisses against her clit. As he got his clone wetter and wetter, he focused on licking up all the dripping nectar leaking out of her, so aggressive that it was almost too much for her to handle. Which was exactly what he wanted, feeding into the growing, bubbling sensations and need that throbbed up from within Jessica, igniting her with pleasures so strong she couldn't hold back her moans as she sucked him off. He didn't want to leave her wanting, and so he threw himself into what he was doing, making sure he matched her effort and that neither was left disappointed in the wake of this pseudo-selfcestual exploration.

Deeper Jessica sucked, both hands now on his cock, fingers interlocked as she stroked him quicker, spit making it all so easy and her efforts being rewarded with twitches of his cock inside her mouth. She didn't take him down too deep, leaving her throat untouched--saving it for later, she told herself--and instead just worshiping his cock with sloppy, shameless glee. She felt so free and dirty as she worked, not an ounce of shame or hesitation keeping her from offering herself up thoroughly to the madness and embracing it, owning up to what she wanted and not letting anything stop her.

The more they got familiar with one another, the less the awkwardness from earlier could get to them. It was all so free and shameless as they gave in to desire and and let the worries about how insane the idea of clone sex was be naught but a speed bump to them. It hung as the most important thing over their heads, and as they let it consume them with increasing fervor, the worries melted away, leaving only the core of lust within to keep them company. They let the pleasure follow, let their bodies guide them into sweet surrender and not for a moment let anything interfere with what they wanted. Both had been through so much before, and to finally have a moment of something sweet with someone who understood them was really the least they deserved.

Sucking and licking and losing themselves to the pleasure, their bodies answered with firm, eager response as everything hit its peak. Jessica pulled back, gasping for air and yelling out in delight as she lost herself, both hands stroking his cock feverishly as pleasure ran through her so strongly and intensely that she needed to moan with careless, reckless glee, not even realizing until it was too late that she had set herself up for a facial until it was too late. Peter's cock came, and the absent-minded clone ended up taking cum all over her face, letting out a surprised yell still tinged with the quivering pleasure coursing through her as she was blasted in the face with a thick wad of cum, so sudden and intense she was thrown completely off guard by it, shivering as she received the gooey treat.

Peter swung back and then hit the floor, looking at Jessica and watching her wiping the cum off her face. "Wow," he said, a bit ragged from what he'd done but very pleased with the results. "That was better than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah, that was great," Jessica agreed as she finished wiping her face clean from all the cum he'd hit her with. That bit was her own fault and she didn't fight against it any. "But you know what else is great?"

"Wh--" Peter didn't get a chance to even finish the word as Jessica grabbed him and shoved him down onto the bed, throwing their bodies onto the mattress with such force that the frame creaked and for a brief second the only real panic setting in was Peter's fear the bed was about to break. She straddled him, moving swiftly atop him to get into position and grab hold of his cock, so confident and aggressive in her approach that by the time Peter realized what was happening, Jessica already had the tip of his cock flush up against her pussy while she sat on top of him.

"Say you want it," Jessica teased, biting her lip as she rocked her hips back and forth to tease his tip with her slit. Impatience was getting the better of her, and after sucking Peter's cock all she wanted to do was ride it and ride it hard. Now, she had that chance, rocking back and forth atop him and grinding in place, aching for him more than she could bear.

"I want it," Peter groaned, surprised by Jessica's sudden aggression but not hesitating for a moment to confess how much he wanted her, and for that he was rewarded with Jessica slamming down onto his dick with one single, over-confident slam down, impaling herself onto his dick and immediately getting to work at riding him, quick and hard motions guiding her in the feverish bucking up and down his shaft. "Fuck!" he shouted, thrashing against the bed a bit. "I don't want it as bad as you do, clearly."

Sticking her tongue out in response to the teasing remark, Jessica did nothing to hide how good she felt and how out of control she was willing to get as she bounced on Peter's dick. "You always wanted a girl to ride your cock like it was nothing, and unfortunately no normal girl can bounce on a cock this big so easy. Sorry for filling your hottest fantasies, nerd." She didn't actually stop, as it was all the teasing back and forth of two people who 'knew' each other more intimately than any two people should. Reaching back to undo her bra, she got it off and tossed it aside, letting her breasts heave excitedly as she raced along his cock, nothing able to stop her now in the pursuit of their mutual pleasure.

Peter groaned in rumbling approval, hands grabbing Jessica's hips and holding onto her tightly as he watched her move, eyes following the heave of her tits and the way that she looked so fucking hot riding his lap. His cock was big enough to provide most normal girls some trouble, and patience was the key, but Jessica wasn't showing any of that as she rode him, hammering herself relentlessly down to the hilt each time with a driven sense of purpose she wasn't the least bit ashamed of chasing. "You look so hot right now," he groaned, knowing he was talking about his clone and amazed that this wasn't as much of a stumbling block as it should have been, that he was so willing to fuck Jessica and embrace this all even knowing who she really was.

"I do, don't I?" she moaned, biting her lip as her hands pressed against his chest, eager to keep moving. He still had the half-pulled up Spider-Man mask on, and she quickly did away with that, leaving him exposed and tossing it to the side so she could better see his face, in particular his eyes. She wanted them on him, wanted to know he was looking at her and that he was admiring every second of her and every inch of her body in motion. Her speed picked up, quicker and harder as she let herself get carried away, let all the forward, blatant insanity of this moment carry them away as they fucked harder and faster, the big dick making Jessica feel so full and so excited for what was to come, which kept her chasing down the insanity as hard as she could.

With the tight, slick pussy just begging for his cock, Peter couldn't resist starting to thrust upward eagerly, meeting Jessica's bounces and feeding into the friction even more, aching for something desperate and hot as he kept her moving, kept the sex steady and desperate, charging onward through the bold thrills of fucking his own clone and the insanity that came with it. "I get to cum inside you, right?" he asked, eyes lit up eagerly, wanting it so badly he almost felt a little embarrassed, but not enough to actually know what shame was or stop the motion of his hips or accept the fucked up desire to creampie his clone. There was nothing left that could really feel shame in this context anymore and he ached for everything he could get, too wrapped up in the excitement to care.

"Nngh, well now it does!" Jessica shouted, not having thought of it but ignited by the idea, moving faster still, slamming down onto his cock with bubbling impatience as the sensations got to her, as she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the raw, blissful acceptance of everything happening here. "Only if you cum in right this second, Peter. Blow your load right now or I'm kicking off and you can cum in some tissues and--ah, fuck, Peter!" Her spine arched back as she lost herself cumming quick as the pleasures overwhelmed her and she felt herself burn up in delight. She came crashing down into orgasm so suddenly and intensely that she couldn't think through the haze and the heat, the throbbing satisfaction of being fucked so well that she just couldn't help but give in.

Peter surrendered to the sudden clenching of Jessica's desperately tight snatch spasming around his cock, aching for him to cum inside of her, and he happily pulled her down, holding her steady and still, impaled to the base of his cock as he pumped her full of cum without question, creampieing his clone and letting any sense of wrongness that may have followed just pass him by without a care; there was too much about this that felt good for him to let anything bother him, and he savoured every second he could of it.

So much so that he didn't even want to wait for things to keep moving again, as he decided to take charge this time, unapologetic as he grabbed hold of Jessica and dragged her up to the ceiling. Cum leaked from her sloppy, well fucked hole, and she happily let him drag her there, knowing what was coming next and getting ready for it, even putting her wrists and ankles up against the ceiling so he could web them up. She ended up stuck there, bound by the webs so thick and intense that she couldn't escape, and for good measure Peter had gone the extra mile of securing her in so hard that even if she lost control of herself a bit, she had no space to move or get the momentum to push through the webbing. She was in tight and secure, bound spread eagle to the ceiling, and at Peter's mercy now.

Or lack thereof, as he predictably went right for one thing above all else; facefucking her. He straddled her face, not even waiting for Jessica to finish gathering herself or her breath before he grabbed her by the head and held it steady, shoving his cock right back into her mouth. "You made a mess of it, so suck it clean," he growled, and Jessica did, relishing in the sudden flare of dominance Peter showed as she began to suck on his cock, noisily slurping on the meaty shaft he'd forced into her mouth. Not that she was going to fight him penetrating her mouth, of course, moaning loudly in approval as she felt it push in and begin to work back and forth.

Her lips took a clumsier approach this time, not forming a tight vacuum seal as she welcomed a sloppier kind of blowjob, one that Peter was in more control of, and more ready to really weaponize against her. She'd held back on using her throat earlier with good reason, and now she was ready to feel all of that pent up frustration really take its toll on her as she braced herself as best she could, knowing exactly what Peter had in mind for this and hoping she could handle it.

Thrusting upward into Jessica's mouth with reckless abandon, Peter welcomed something twisted and exciting into how he handled her now, something more hands-on and brutal. He'd been very steady before, letting her suck his cock at her own pace, letting her ride his lap, but now he showed off a more dominant streak, with bondage and facefucking aplenty. He didn't hold back or even make much of a deal of penetrating her throat, getting right down to it as he slammed forward and started to fuck it relentlessly, almost callous in how he began to operate, letting himself slip into a very comfortable position of domination that he had been waiting a long time to finally indulge in.

In truth, Peter could never do this to someone who wasn't his equal. His strength put him into a position where the only kind of person who he could really, harshly dominate was someone who had superhuman endurance themself, and Jessica had all the same powers he did, able to flawlessly indulge and reciprocate, but right now she was doing none of that as he relished in the chance to take that very power away, to hammer upward and make Jessica choke on his cock as he let himself become very, very well acquainted with the lining of her esophagus.

Jessica struggle a bit against the bindings holding her in place, frustrated and shivering as she was subjected to the raw facefucking, definitely not as prepared for it as she hoped she could be for what was to come. It was sudden, it was brutal, and her throat spasmed around the meaty cock forcing itself in so deep, shivers running up her spine as she fought every instinct to pull back. Not that she could, with Peter having webbed her up so tightly; she couldn't squirm at all, knowing that there was nowhere to go as she throated his cock, enduring him as best she could and hoping she could roll with it and handle this somehow, the impossible thrills taking hold of her.

The worst part of this all was that as Peter facefucked her, Jessica's body was heating up again, but she couldn't even rub her thighs together thanks to the way she was tied up, helpless and left to thrash and whine as she was fucked with all the deep, steady strokes, needy whines bubbling up between the sloppy gagging sounds she made. It was messy and desperate, made all the worse by the drool dripping down, running from her lips to her jaw and to Peter's balls, as down even lower her pussy leaked with all the cum that had been pumped into it, dripping down onto the floor and leaving a lewd mess on the carpet that would have to be dealt with.

Jessica felt like she was coming apart at the seams, and for some reason almost beyond her comprehension she loved every second of it, relishing in the sloppy delights of gagging along on Peter's cock and embracing something completely new for her, completely foreign and utterly exhilarating, inducing a heart-pounding sense of dire, aching need that throbbed up through her and refused to quit. Everything that Jessica felt was deepening her lust and her hunger, hunger for Peter, and as she pondered it, she felt like she was the one who really had a hurdle to get over: Peter just had to accept he had the hots for a cute girl with his mind, but Jessica was lying on the ceiling being thirsty for 'herself', and that was surely an even bigger and weirder leap to make. And she made it with glee.

"You're taking this so well," Peter groaned, amazed that Jessica was handling him and that she wasn't struggling or trying to flail in panic. She was accepting it, squirming and wriggling about hotly as the lust got to her, and watching her soak it in so happily only made it even more satisfying for Peter, who hammered away with blinding fervor until he could take no more, until he was groaning and gasping and blowing his load hard and without hesitation. "Ah! Fuck!" he yelled, and unlike last time where Jessica pulled back, this time Peter was all too happy to push his cock all the way down and cum right down her throat.

The splashing of hot, thick spunk against the lining of her throat made Jessica twist even more, and the ignition of her lusts only bubbled up even more stubbornly in the process, her body relishing in the special kind of shamelessness that came from being cummed in like this. He pulled back at the last second to fire off his last spurt into her mouth, and she happily gulped it down, a greedy wreck moaning as she writhed against the ceiling, biting her lip and shivering as Peter got what he wanted out of her.

"Is that it?" she panted heavily, unable to wipe the drool from her chin, but Peter was quick to reach in and do that, caressing her a bit in the process.

"It's never it," Peter smirked, and moved quickly down her body, scurrying into position with feverish speed as he got down between her legs. He laid his cock against her slit, and mocking her with what she'd done earlier, rocked it up and down along, demandingly teasing, "Say you want it."

Jessica whined, spine arching back a little bit. "I want it!" she cried out, no more hesitation than Peter had shown, but plenty more desperation, her body twisting about hotly as she felt the overwhelming rush of sensations seize hold of her. She was worn down, weary and aching but so happy to be here and to be taken, a gasping wreck who ached for this, and who outright squealed as his cock slammed into her again. "Ah, yes! Fuck, I felt so empty without you inside me again. Please, Peter, fuck me raw!"

Lying on top of someone while gravity pulled him down away was a bit tricky, but Peter was used to working in strange dimensions in defiance of gravity, and he managed to get a nice, steadily position half-lying on top of her, his hands quickly grabbing her breasts and kneading them as he began to pound forward, taking her right down into the harshness of his lust in the process. "You still want it more," he groaned, shameless about how he began to work and the fervor he showed her pussy, as this time he was in control, and he wanted to leave his mark. He wasn't going to let the weirdness of this stop him, and he knew for certain that the moment he let the fact she was his clone bother him, he was done for. No, Peter needed to not stop moving, to fuck and fuck and not let anything else come across his mind, not a single thought that wasn't burning lust.

With her mouth free and her body aching with the winding, desperate heat of her arousal bearing down upon her hotter than ever before, Jessica couldn't stay quiet for the life of her. Moans bubbled up hotly, a deep fire raging inside of her as she let desperation get the better of her, a wreck vocally letting Peter know exactly how much she loved it even as words seemed to elude her. It wasn't that she couldn't speak, it was just that it was so much easier to let moans carry the meaning instead and to let herself be completely carried away by the raw shamelessness of giving in to the pleasure.

"Fuck me," she whined. Desperate, pleading, an absolute mess who couldn't control herself any more, surrendering to the big cock fucking her harshly. She knew she'd have a great time getting fucked by Peter but didn't expect quite the fervor and intensity that followed now as he took her hard and fast, fucking her against the ceiling as hard as he felt he could get away with. "Ah, Peter, this is so amazing! I always knew yours was the only cock I ever wanted; none of the others could have compared."

Peter groped Jessica's tits more aggressively, drawing louder, more vocal whines from her as he refused to slow down, hammering away with the kind of unchained aggression that felt almost at odds with how he was really just going along with the flow and having some fun with this whole situation. He didn't let anything atop him now, didn't concede to patience or worries as he focused on just rawing his female clone and letting everything else be what it was, and it just happened to all come back to something primal and intense, the rough, deep fucking of her tight pussy as he showed her unfettered, unrelenting aggression and didn't for a second apologize for any of it. This felt far, far too good for him to care about anything but getting what he wanted.

Hips bucked off the ceiling, as Jessica used what little motion she could muster in her position to slam against him and meet his cock, fervid and desperate and ready to just collapse under the crushing weight of her own need. This was so good she couldn't bear to hold still even if he had bound her to the ceiling for that very reason. "Cum in me," she whined, desperate, begging, showing off something so deeply, depravedly sore and needy that she felt almost ashamed of it, but there was no questioning it now. Jessica needed his cum, and she wasn't going to stop until she got it, wasn't going to let anything stop her from embracing the raw lust in its most potent and indulgent of forms. "Peter! Peter, fucking--ah, cum in me, right now! Flood my pussy with cum and make me--"

Jessica trailed off into a mad howl, the kind of scream that had Peter so thankful that Aunt May wasn't home as he slammed balls deep into her one final time, a groaning wreck welcoming the sensation and the madness as his cock erupted with hot shots of gooey, thick spunk right into her pussy again. She thrashed harder on the ceiling, out of control as her orgasm ripped through her, and everything about seeing Jessica whipped into such a frenzy had him aching for more, groaning and pumping her full of cum, awestruck and loving the sight of her at work.

They both calmed down, winding from their highs together a pair of breathless, gasping wrecks clutching one another. "Fuck," Jessica whined, biting her lip as she stared with delirious, haze glee at Peter. "You're amazing."

"So are you," Peter said, tearing at the webbing that kept her arms away, and she quickly threw them around him. "And I think we're past the awkward stage now."

"No, we're just in a new one, where we really want to fuck our counterpart. That's even weirder, Peter." As her legs were pulled free, she pushed off the ceiling, gladly taking a fall with him as she landed on top of Peter, straddling him and smirking brightly. 'But I like this kind of weird."


End file.
